


Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

Natasha's soul mark is unique.  
She is born with it.  
The mark is that of a beautiful bow an arrow.  
Its blue-gray in color.

Clint's soul mark appears when he is five.  
It is of a spider weaving a web.  
The spider is black.  
But its the web that catches his attention, it is red in color

Years later, when Black Widow and Hawkeye meet, they feel a tug in there hearts.  
The know they are destined.


End file.
